Those That Get Left Behind
by Watermelon-Dragon-Chibi
Summary: As Jamie gets older, his parents put more and more pressure on him to forget his childhood fantasies; and slowly, very slowly, he forgets, until one day he can't even see Jack standing in front of his face anymore. the Guardian has lost the first person to ever believe in him, he has the choice of watching over Jamie in solitude... or disappearing forever. MAIN CHARACTER DEATH!


Jack danced around bringing forth the first frost of Spring; his crook swept across the fresh blades of grass, crystallising them in cracks and sparks of magic.

The Winterspirit leaped to the top of a telegraph pole and surfed down the frosted wire to the window of his human companion, waking the boy up with a sharp knock on the glass.

"Jack!" Jamie Bennett slid the pane up to allow his Guardian friend inside; Jack jumped through the window followed by a flurry of white snow.

"Morning kiddo" Jack ruffled the boy's hair affectionately and rested his crook against the wall where ice patterns started to bloom and form on the paint.

"A head's up, you won't be going to school tomorrow" the teen flashed an icy smile at the delight in Jamie's face.

"Awesome!" He jumped onto his bed causing the springs to creak and groan in protest at the energetic action.

Jack gracefully sat down on the bed beside him and created little flurries of snow in the air, weaving intricate ice figures and making them dance above Jamie's head.

"Unfortunately, you're _still_ gonna have to go in today" Jack grimaced apologetically; his snow storms had been postponed until the next day due to Tooth overhearing a couple talking about their wedding plans for that day.

The fairy had begged with Jack to hold off the storm until the day after, although a little sprinkling of snow here and there would make for a beautiful white wedding. The Guardian babbled on-and-on excitedly about how wonderful it was to have a spring wedding, and Jack just blanked her out, clutching his crook with both hands and trying to look as if he was paying attention to the older Guardian's incessant talking.

"_Awww_! Can't you just-?"

"No can do kiddo, I made Tooth a promise" the white-haired male laughed and patted Jamie on the head making a little pile of snow in the light-brown hair.

"Jack!" Jamie whined, shaking his head making the snow spray out over his bed,

"Sorry, a promise is a promise, but maybe I'll see if I'm allowed to let the storm carry on a day longer as an apology; I can't do too much though because Bunny get's antsy this time of year" Jack laughed, standing on Jamie's bed and hopping down onto the floor without a sound.

"Can you at least walk with me to school?" the boy looked up at the Winterspirit with big pleading eyes.

"Why would you want me to do that?" Jack raised an eyebrow, "it's not as if you can talk to me y'know? The other kids would taunt you for it, I don't know Jamie…"

"_Pleeeasseee_"

"Oh okay, fine, fine" Jack rolled his eyes and leapt over the edge of the window sill, crook in hand; he floated down onto the grass that frosted over under the touch of his bare feet.

"I won't be long" Jamie called out to him quietly and disappeared from view to get ready for school; Jack smirked as he watched the boy wolf his breakfast down earning a stern scolding from his mother. Sophie caught sight of the Guardian loitering in their garden and waved at him, Jack raised a hand in salute and motioned for her to return her attention to her toast, he didn't want to get her into trouble for 'waving at things that aren't there'

The Bennett's had expected Jamie to grow out of his childish beliefs, however after his adventure with the Guardians almost two years before, Jamie still believed.

His parents couldn't understand why at the age of twelve-and-a-half he still firmly believed in the existence of Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Sandman and even the Tooth Fairy! Even though he had lost all of his baby teeth the year prior, he still insited that she was real.

And then there was the fairly new edition of 'Jack Frost' his mother still couldn't figure out where Jamie had picked up the character mentioned in the old wives' tales she had heard when she was a girl; she knew her son was overly-imaginative, but she had never told him or Sophie about the frost sprite. Regardless she continued to laugh and smile and support her son, hoping that one day he would suddenly banish the imaginings and grow-up; however it didn't look like she would be getting her wish granted anytime soon.

"You _finally_ ready kiddo?" Jack lightly swatted the back of Jamie's head with a pale hand; he had been waiting around outside for almost half-an-hour, and even though that time was merely a second to a Guardian, Jack couldn't remain still for more than five minutes at best.

He had frosted one of the trees in the garden all the way up into the branches, then when he was done he created a slippery path out of ice and skated around the grass; eventually he resigned to swinging around the tree trunk with his crook and groaning in boredom.

"Yes, I'm ready now" Jamie smiled his toothy grin back at his best friend.

"You humans take far-too long to get things done" Jack grumbled, rolling his eyes,

"Easy for you to say Jack, you don't need to eat, or change your clothes or anything" Jamie paused as if thinking of something, "Why _don't_ you change your clothes?"

Jack didn't really know the answer to that,

"Uhhhh, well I mean, I don't know?" he tried to think of an excuse, Jamie Bennett wasn't the sort of boy who took _'I don't know'_ as a suitable answer, "I guess it's because I don't sweat. so I don't need to…?" it sounded more like a question, but it would have to do.

"_Ewww!_ Jack, that's gross!" Jamie pushed his friend playfully, "You mean you don't _ever_ change your clothes?"

"Nope" Jack shook his head, Jamie was about to respond when a voice suddenly cut into their conversation.

"Hey look! The freak's talking to his imaginary friends again!" a rather short and stubby looking boy pointed at Jamie and laughed, tossing a pile of snow into the boy's face leaving him spluttering and shivering.

"_That's_, not very nice" Jack ground out, forming a snow ball in his hands and blowing a thin sheet of ice over the surface.

"No Jack, don't! You'll make them worse" Jamie looked down at his feet dejectedly and motioned for Jack to drop the snowball.

"I knew I shouldn't have come" Jack apologised to his friend,

"It's not your fault Jack, I asked you; I think we should just be quiet for now" Jamie whispered as he passed a group of older girls who pointed and stared at him, passing comments about how he was 'mentally unbalanced'.

"Did you hear he still believes in _Santa_?" one of them snorted, trying to conceal her laughter unsuccessfully,

"His name's _North_ actually," Jack muttered under his breath, "he wouldn't like to hear you calling him _Santa_"

The Winterspirit and the boy walked side-by-side the rest of the way to Jamie's school in silence.

"Bye Jack" Jamie checked to see if the area was clear before he gave the spirit a hug; Jack was always caught off-guard by Jamie's affection, and his eyes widened in surprise before he wrapped an arm around the boy's back and returned the gesture.

"Get along Jams" he stuck out his tongue playfully and leapt into the sky, sending a flurry of snowflakes after Jamie, sprinkling them down on the boy's head.

_'__See you after school'_ Jamie mouthed and turned his back on the white-haired male, merging into the crowd of kids jostling around to get into the school building.

* * *

Was this boring? Oh jeez I'm sorry if it was. This is my first ever ROTG fanfic; I haven't watched the film in no joke over a year I think, so if it's inaccurate tell me and I'll fix it! I'm trying to get my hands on a copy of the DVD so I can get back into this fandom.

I hope that you like this? It was originally going to be a Bennefrost fanfic but I changed my mind, it's just going to be a bit sad is all… (I'm lying, it's going to be extremely sad)

**Please R&amp;R, it really motivates me, I want to know what you guys think! **

(p.s: if you like HTTYD I have three fics for that fandom if you want to check them out?) ~ _Watermelon-Dragon-Chibi_


End file.
